blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Stark
Born in Los Angeles, California, Jonathan Ethan Stark always commanded a room when he entered. He is a millionaire business man and one of the many benefactors for BTA. Father to Evelyn Stark, Jonathan is trying to build a relationship with the daughter he spent years searching for. Jonathan is played in game by Leani. Early Life He grew up with what, some would call, "the American Dream". He had two parents, a large house, pickett fence and a younger brother, Sebastian Stark. His fire ability manifested at age 16, he somehow was able to keep it from his family. Mr. and Mrs. Stark never knew that they son had an ability, even when they passed on many years later. Jonathan attended a very well known private school, then college. His knack for business and his exceptional personality helped him earn his first million by age 21. Soon after he met Gwen Sanderson, the two began a romantic relationship. Neither were good for each other, and they broke it off several years later. Nine months after they separated, Evelyn Stark was born. Jonathan was extremely happy to be a father, but his happiness was short lived when he returned to the hospital one evening to find Gwen had taken off, Evelyn with her. He has been trying to find her ever since. Long Lost Daughter Taken Away Jonathan and Gwen had a love-hate relationship from the start and were always on bad terms. They dated for several years and he eventually realized that Gwen was causing him to turn towards alcohol, something his father had had a problem with. So Jonathan left her. It was only a few months later that he found out she was pregnant with their child. Gwen never allowed Jonathan to see her or the baby. His only glimpse of Evelyn had been at the hospital when she was first born. He had managed to take a picture of his daughter and he is also the reason why she was named Evelyn; after his mother. He left the hospital briefly and when he came back, they were both gone. Since then Jonathan has spent millions trying to track them down. He kept the picture of Evelyn in his wallet, to remind him that there was someone out there who needed him. He knew there was a possibility that she would develop an ability, maybe even one just like his, and he couldn't rest knowing that she would be just as scared and confused as he had been. He also had no faith in Gwen as a mother and feared for his daughter's safety. Finally he was able to track Gwen down, but when he got there, he was too late. Evelyn had ran away. He has spent the nest year tracking her down and all his resources led him to BTA. Abilities Just like his daughter, Evelyn, Jonathan has an elemental ability. He can shoot fireballs out of his palms, like Eve, and the size of the fireballs varies depending on his mood. After working with his ability in secret for many years, he learned that he can also cause balls of fire to rain from the sky onto specific points. This takes a lot of concentration and can only be done once before he is drained and must rest. He has also learned that he can make things catch fire simply by looking at them or touching them. Of course, because of his body producing fire, he is immune to it. Personality Jonathan can be considered a bit of a party animal. He loves cutting loose and having a great time, and now that he has Evelyn back in his life, he has reason to celebrate. Though alcohol can have a hold on him (his father was an alcoholic), he does enjoy the occasional drink every now and then. Once he learned to control his ability, he found he actually enjoyed using it, but only for reasons that benefited someone. He would never hurt someone with his ability unless it was absolutely necessary. He is resourceful, a quick thinker, brutally honest and a bit of a comedian. Though, being brutally honest can sometimes serve as a weakness, since he doesn't usually know when it is okay to lie to someone. He also dislikes liars, disloyality and being toyed with. If you have something to say to him, or you have a problem with him, he prefers you say something right then and there. No beating around the bush. Relationships Evelyn Stark Erick Gilbert Lillith Knightley Appearance Jonathan Stark is represented in game by Robert Downey Jr. Category:Townie Category:Meta Category:Business Owner Category:Elemental Ability Category:Level 6